


Fell For You

by peteysgaypanic



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Being Caught at Work, Crushes, Crying, Drug Use, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Kitty and Colin are together at first but they break up, LSD, M/M, Masturbation, Pearl is 11 in this au, Pearl is cool with two dads, Peter is not dead in this, Peter will not die, Stefan and Colin kiss in the LSD scene, Stefan is really sweet and loves pearl, Wearing Lovers Clothes, but im not gonna tag them as a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteysgaypanic/pseuds/peteysgaypanic
Summary: Stefan realizes his liking to Colin Ritman, his biggest inspiration, and naturally panics. Colin is torn up about his and Kitty's split. At least he has his daughter, Pearl, his pride and joy, his little legacy.What will Stefan do? He doesn't know.





	Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas!! sorry to the few people waiting for the rest of the mobby fanfic, I've been busy and I got inspiration for this type of fanfic since I fell in love with Black mirror: Bandersnatch. I love these dumb boys, and I'm writing what they deserved.

Stefan woke with a gasp, he had experienced another nightmare, of course. He turned onto his side to read his clock, realizing it was already 9:30 am. He got up after a bit of tossing and turning and whining, getting dressed and going out into the kitchen. Peter was already in the kitchen, making toast, tea and a bowl of cereal for his picky son. Stefan doesn't eat a lot, as he doesn't experience much of an appetite. But when he does eat, its a little amount. He sat at the table, holding his copy of Bandersnatch and flipping through the pages. 

Peter turned around, setting his attention on Stefan, who he didn't know who was in the room yet. He noticed the book in his sons hands, and cleared his throat "Morning, Stefan." he said, using the tone Stefan has registered as 'You're still reading that book?' his father was proud of his game, but wished his son didn't let it take up so much of his life.

Stefan looked up from his book "oh- uh..sorry. I'm still working on this book." He said quietly. Peter sighed under his breath, setting the bowl of sugar puffs on the table in front of Stefan, putting his spoon in for him. Stefan cracked a small smile and set the book in his lap, taking a minute to eat his cereal, then standing up. He swallowed his food and wiped his face with his sleeve, which Peter immediately protested to. Stefan got his wallet and headphones "I need to go to work, see you after, yeah?" Stefan said, Peter nodded "Be careful, Stefan. I know you're grown, but the world is dangerous." His dad said. Peter was always deep down worried for his son, especially after his breakdown months ago. Stefan nodded "I know dad. Love you too." he said, then was off, out the door and on his way to the bus stop. 

Stefan took a while to take in the sky, the buildings, even the ugly streets. He liked it here. Stefan was startled as he heard the bus roll up next to the stop, he gave the driver some change and found a seat in the back. He put on his headphones and pressed play on his cassette player. He watched the buildings seemingly fly by. This illusion hasn't failed to amaze him since he was young, he never knew why.

Stefan eventually arrived at the TuckerSoft office and got off his bus. He stopped his music and went in. He talked with Takhur and asked about Colin as usual. He had been worried ever since his nightmare where Colin jumped, every time Colin didn't turn up, he would worry. But today was safe, Colin sat at his desk, but he looked...stressed. Tired. Sad. Depressed, even. He smashed his keyboard keys harder than usual. Stefan walked over slowly "Colin?.." He asked softly, which startled the older boy, causing him to yank his head around to look at Stefan. He quickly put his glasses back on and averted his eyes from Stefan, pretending to code his game. "Morning, Stefan." He said, not in his usual tone.

Stefan sat down next to him "Um..I-I thought it through, and I think I want to try the u-uh...LSD.." Stefan said, making sure to murmur the last part. Colin looked at him "Uh...Yeah. Sounds good, let me just...get my wallet." he said, grabbing his things and slipping on his jacket. The boys were eventually out on the sidewalk outfit of TuckerSoft and made their way to Colin's place. 

Stefan was a little relieved that Kitty nor Pearl was home, but he couldn't pinpoint why he felt that way. Colin sat down, smoked a bit of a roll-up, cause pre-rolled is shit, as he says. He pulled out two little tablets with a picture of a lion on them, and Stefan took his.

Colin looked at him "Alright, this is how you do it." he said, sticking his tongue out and putting the tablet on the farther part of it. Seeing Colin stick his tongue out like that made Stefan's stomach turn and swirl, once again, not sure why. He took him and sat back while it hit him, and while Colin put a record on. 

They sat for a bit before Colin was on a rant about PAC-MAN being a metaphor for human surveillance and the government making the whole world into robots, but one topic was brought up that struck Stefan "Have you ever experience love, Stefan?" Colin asked "I mean romantic love, your parents don't count. Have you ever felt true love?" He asked, Stefan was confused but he answered anyway "n-..No?" He said "Well I'm here to tell you that it's awful. It's a nightmare just like- like- f-FUCKING PACMAN!" He shouted, slamming his fists on the table, and sliding down onto his knees. Stefan was startled but was immediately next to a now sobbing Colin, rubbing his back "wh-what happened?" He asked.

Colin sat up, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears, but he kept his angry-serious face. "..Kitty left me, Stefan." He said in a quiet, emptier tone. "Love hurts, I don't recommend it, kid." He said, re-lighting his roll-up.

Stefan didn't know what to say, but he felt awful for Colin. He swallowed the knot in his throat "W..well..wanna tell me about Pac-man again?" He asked carefully, which he got Colin turning to him and smiling a little "yeah..sure." He said, putting his glasses back on and starting to ramble again, Stefan listened to every word, and at some point Colin held his face, telling him he told him all the knowledge. Colin looked toward the balcony and went out onto it. Stefan's heart immediately raced when he saw Colin lean over the barrier that kept him from falling. He ran out to Colin, wrapping his arms around him from behind "Don't jump!.." he said, out of reflex. 

Colin looked over his shoulder at an obviously worried Stefan. "what?" he asked a little, confusion lacing his voice "How did..you know I was going to?" He asked. Stefan looked at him, scared of his own answer. "I-I had a dream..a-and..you jumped." He shakily said "Just like this." he whimpered.

Colin looked at Stefan, then back into the house, going back in. Stefan took a bit longer but he came in. They both sat on the couch in silence until Stefan spoke up "I-...I should be heading home. My dad is proably worried." he said "T-Thank you for having me, Colin." he mumbled, "R-remember if you ever need me..J-just call the home phone." He said, Colin nodded. Stefan turned around to the door, but was interupted by Colins voice "and Stefan?" He asked.

Stefan turned before being able to answer, felt his face grabbed and then felt Colin's lips on his own. The kiss was short but felt years long, Colin pulled away and gave the smallest bit of a smile "Keep working on bandersnatch, Stefan." he said, then sent him out the door without a word. He was speachless and was a bit more anxious when he saw Pearl on the couch, reading a book...Bandersnatch.


End file.
